radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
C-15
C-15: Vial Generators Associates are requested to be on the lookout for any information regarding the construction of C-15. Any examples of C-15 that have been retrieved should be brought to Dr Brandy, or other members of Special Committee Antiquarians, for reverse engineering. IMPORTANT NOTICE Due to insights provided by the events that took place on former sIte Gamma, it has been decided C-15 units may only be deployed with permission of the Chair. In the situation, C-15 has been deployed it cannot be deactivated under any circumstance. Involved personnel should do anything in their power to keep these units active at all time! Would a deployed C-15 unit lose power, or otherwise become inoperable, Special Committee Entomologists is to be warned and put on standby. Description All known examples of C-15, colloquially known as Vial Generators, resembles glass tubular devices that emit orange light. The actual range of the emitted light can not be measured by conventional means. These devices are believed to restore the Veil between any Plane and the Void by a process that is not yet understood. This prevents any incursion, from for example Outsiders, by simply placing C-15 near existing Tears. Various committees have been tasked to create defensive measures based on this technology. Prototypes are still pending. ' ' Addendum''' In the light of recent events, it had become apparent we need to learn about the specific effects of C-15 on existing Tears. Since the recovery of a malfunctioning version of C-15 by committee Icarus on C-08, Special Committee Antiquarians has been reverse engineering and restoring this object. Testing started without Icarus’ involvement. Although the tests were a success, the eventual consequences have established beyond a doubt, that when C-15 is to be used to seal off Tears, these can never be deactivated! ''' Encounters The first recorded instance appeared in a report of the first expedition to Elysium were many examples of C-15 were installed in and around a settlement for protection against Outsiders. These versions were created by local Engineers in service of Radio Retrofuture. Unfortunately, they were not willing to share their construction methods. Scavenger and hunting parties from Arkology always have two, or more, smaller examples of C-15, with them to prevent Void Beast ambushes within C-08 structure. Experiments First tests were conducted at Site-Gamma were an example of C-███ was detonated in prior tests causing a number of Tears in the Vail and has been under quarantine ever since. The Prototype C-15-device, powered by the nearby hydro plant, was installed near a known Tear on SIte-Gamma and was monitored for a period of a month. In this period the number of Tears-breaches was reduced from an average of three to zero a month. The site was monitored for a similar period of time, with the same result. ' '''Experiment Gamma-14, supplemental'''' On the 16th of march of 1875, two days after experiment-14 was concluded, The Chair received an emergency telegram from Site Gamma. Ultraviolet at Site Gamma - Stop immediate deployment of Entomologists - Stop The next day The Gilgamesh deployed Special Committee Entomologists at Site-14. After an extended attempt, the containment of a swarm Type-1 lifeforms the committee retreated and the Gilgamesh destroyed the site and adjacent areas in a prolonged bombardment. Letter received from the Special Committee Icarus “Dear members of the Chair, I was glad to hear the Experiments with C-15 were a success. But did I hear correctly this came at the expense of an entire test site, five senior members of the Entomologists, including a ‘Suit’, and the ammunition spend on the bombardment that could be seen from the moon?” I don’t want to appear brash, but would my committee have been informed of the experiments beforehand, this embracement could have been avoided! We could have informed you that somebody, before Dr Bols, already attempted something similar, with the same result. Last year our Associates discovered the remains of a person in the corridors in C-08. It might have been a maintenance engineer who apparently experimented with C-15 on his. or her, own accord. Forgive my forthcoming demeanour, Chairmen, but there is something laughably ironic about the sound recording attached to this letter. I hope you will, unlike this unfortunate individual, take its warning to heart. Kind regards, Dr Drambuie The attached item is a voice recording on a Tier IV audio recording device, called a “Miniature Cassette Tape” or “Mini Compact Cassette”. The recovered voice message originated from mister Olly Oil. A member of S-11’s inner circle. message starts “Jane! This is Oil. Alright, you pleb. I get it. You wanted to prove we can save energy by lowering the input. It does not work that way, you idiot. I’ll explain again. Vail Generators are like band-aids. They don’t mend Tears. They just cover them up. When it comes to the Voidbeast, we are just blocking access to our reality. It’s like blocking a door with furniture. The heavier the better! Lowering the power makes the furniture lighter. So, less power, less weight. Less weight, the bigger the change that whatever is on the other side will burst through! The problem doesn’t stop there. The Vail generator might stop Voidbeasts, but these also light up the Tears on their side. So, when a Vail generator goes out, whatever beasts gathered on the other side will jump on the Tear like Carrion Eeaters on a carcass. Do you know how many Vial Generators we currently maintain around the Bazaar alone? To summerise. Hands of the merchandise!“ of recording